Double Illness of the Heart
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: WDouble: Philip comes down with a cold and Shotaro's work load is to much for him to handle alone. In comes the sisters as Sexy!Nurse!Queen and Sexy!Female!HolmesElizabeth to help them out. Sho/Elizabeth; Philip/Queen One-Shot


Philip moaned as he walked into the main room of the agency, "Shotaro, I don't feel good," he said as he lay down in Shotaro's bed.

"So you have to come in and spread your germs on me?" he said as he touched his forehead, "You're burring up. Here," he then moved out of the bed and covered him up, "You lay here and I'll take care of you."

Philip shook his head a little and moaned, "I want Queen to."

"Queen? What's wrong with me doing it?" Shotaro asked, looking upset.

Philip pointed to the case load on his desk, "You're busy."

Shotaro looked at it as well, "I was hoping I was seeing things. Alright, I'll call her and Elizabeth."

"Why Elizabeth?"

"Maybe she can help me while Queen takes care of you," he smiled as he ran his hand though Philip's hair, "Ick," he replied as he removed his hair clips and helped him get more comfortable.

A few moments later, Queen and Elizabeth showed up. Queen was dressed like a sexy nurse, while Elizabeth was dressed like a sexy, female Holmes.

Elizabeth smiled and clung to Shotaro's arm, "I was starting to wonder if you left me for Philip-kun."

He smiled and kissed her check, "I'd never do that."

Queen went over to Philip's side and placed her gloved hand on his forehead, "Oh dear, you are sick," she smiled as she held up her pink thermometer, "open up," she said with a smile.

Philip moaned as he did so.

Queen then smiled at her sister, "I have this, you two take care of that," she said, pointing to the stack on the desk.

Shotaro bowed his hat to her a little, "Thank you Queen," he said with a smile.

"Not a problem, anything for Philip-kun. Now, shoo before that she-devil shows up with her slipper," Queen replied as she took a look at Philip's temperature, "Oh dear, 100°. Well, we need to get this down and fast."

Shotaro walked over to his desk, "How should we do this then?" he asked Elizabeth.

"One at a time? With the two of us, it shouldn't be too hard, ne?"

"I hope not," Shotaro replied.

**xXx**

A few hours later, Elizabeth and Shotaro came back in, "I am tired," he said as he sat down at his desk.

Elizabeth quickly removed her top lay of clothing and now was looking like a sexy office secretary.

Shotaro smiled, "Nice trick," he smiled.

"Thanks. Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Hai," he then looked over at his bed, "Where's Philip and Queen?"

As if on cue, Queen was helping Philip back into bed, "Oh, hello nee-chan, Sho-chan," she smiled as she covered him up.

Shotaro looked worried, "Is he okay?"

Queen nodded, "He just had a nice bath."

"He let you bathe him?"

"Well, not all of him and he had on a pair of swim shorts on," she smiled.

"Oh," he nodded in understanding. "How's his temp?"

"99.5," she smiled, "And he's kept his soup down so far," she added.

Shotaro smiled, "That's good. Has Akiko come by?"

Queen sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, every hour or so. Wondering where you were. I showed her that you and Elizabeth were working on the case load. She spouted something about not knowing or hearing anything about this and stormed out."

"How about Ryuu?" he asked as he sipped the cup of coffee Elizabeth just handed him and he smiled at her.

"He called and said he would bring more coffee and soup after his shift and charm Akiko for you to keep her away," Queen smiled as she played with Philip's hair.

"I owe him," he smiled. "Thanks for taking care of Philip. If you want, you can leave."

Just then Philip moved to her lap, "My nurse."

Shotaro smiled at how cute Philip was being, "Alright, they can stay," he then looked over at Elizabeth and saw she had done yet another costume change and now looked like a house wife and was cooking, "Beth, you don't need to cook," he said as he hugged her from behind.

She smiled as she added some spices to what she was cooking, "I know, but I want to."

He turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips, "You are too good for me."

She smiled and returned the kiss, "I know. Get to your paper work. Dinner will be ready in a bit. I'm working on making Philip-kun some of mama's famous chicken noodle soup."

Philip replied in a groggy voice, "Thank you Elizabeth-chan."

"You're welcome," she smiled as she went back cooking.

Later that night, after the girls left, Shotaro had Philip move over so he could get into bed, "That was nice, ne?"

Philip nodded, "Maybe in a few weeks, on her birthday, you can finally get enough courage to get that ring out of the dresser and ask her to marry you."

"How did you know about that?" he asked as he let Philip curl next to him.

"You hide in on my side of the underwear drawer," he smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled as they fell asleep.

**xXx**

A few weeks later…

"Happy birthday Elizabeth!" everyone who was gathered at the agency replied as she brew out the candles of her cake.

"Thank you," she smiled.

While they ate cake, Shotaro moved Elizabeth to sit on his lap and she started to feed him cake.

"I got you something," he smiled after he ate the bite she just feed him.

"You didn't have to," she smiled, "But thank you."

He then dug into his vest pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it up.

Inside was a small, plan diamond ring, "I love you more than anything in his world. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth looked shocked, and then she started to cry, "Of course I will," she then leaned over and kissed him, which he returned.

Queen looked at Philip with a smile, "Isn't that sweet?"

Philip nodded, "Maybe she won't be the only one to get married," and at that moment, he slipped a ring on her finger.

Queen looked at him, surprised, "Philip-kun?"

He blushed, "H-hai?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I'm curious if you would marry me. I really love you. It took me forever to realize what I was feeling and after hours of research and talking with Shotaro, I came to realize, I love you and I want to marry you too."

She smiled and kissed him, "I would love to marry you and I do love you."

Elizabeth smiled at her little sister, "Aw, kawaii nee-chan, kawaii Philip-kun."

Her comments caused the both of them to blush, but all was well with the two- in-one detectives and their singing girlfriends.

The End


End file.
